blank_dreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Administrator Guidelines
Official Admin Guidelines The following guidelines apply to all staff members on the Blank Dream Wikia. Please adhere to these rules as you are representing the entire players and readers of Blank Dream. You as an admin, should be a role model and a good example. So, pay attention, and follow these following rules. |-|Expectations=You are expected to constantly... * Review new edits and edit/delete where necessary * Review recent comments and edit/delete where necessary * Keep news and information up to date * Reply to users' queries and issues * Ensure no changes affecting the theme or the character of the Wiki are made without approval from your peers * Ensure all users are treated equally and no one is put at an advantage or disadvantage for whatever reason * Ensure this Wiki remains 100% accurate yet 100% unofficial * Ensure that all fellow administrators understand these rules |-|Unnecessary=You are not expected, nor encouraged, to constantly... * Change the character or theme of the Wiki without approval from your peers * Grant special abilities to any individuals without approval from your peers * Reply to threads or discussions that are exceedingly old * Spread rumors, gossip, false statements, etc. about anyone or anything * Talk about a fellow administrator or user behind their back * Correct what does not need correcting * Edit what does not need editing * Create what does not need creating |-|Maintain=You MUST maintain a polite and respectful attitude, especially towards regular users. You SHOULD offer to help them at your earliest convenience and give them a friendly, personalized response to any queries or issues they may have. If you cannot answer their question, apologize and refer them to a person or source who might be able to help. You MUST not use badges or achievements to brag about yourself or prove why you are/are capable of being an administrator. It is the quality of your edits and the usefulness of your pictures that count: not the fact that you simply added them. You MUST not think that you have a right to delete someone else's hard work just because you are an administrator. If they have written something that does not live up to the expectations of this Wiki, yet they have clearly made an effort, don't just delete it. Talk to the user who wrote it and explain how they could improve it. Emphasize to them that you have made it better - not deleted it - and that they were a big part in helping write that page. You SHOULD not write in another language except for English and Japanese in any part of the Wiki. This is a PURELY ENGLISH AND JAPANESE Wiki and if you struggle to speak or write English/Japanese, that is your problem, not ours. You SHOULD not engage in arguments as there seems to be a habit with administrators to get the whole Wiki involved. Arguments are your business, not ours, so keep it to yourselves, because the rest of the Wiki isn't interested. Do not represent this Wiki as one of tension or arrogance, as you are not only reflecting yourself as a person, but you are representing Stampy as a Youtuber. You MUST make edits of an EXCEPTIONAL STANDARD. This is the current focal point for the Wiki - boosting the quality of edits made. Administrators MUST be able to speak and write English with the utmost accuracy. |-|Required= WE WILL be paying special attention over the next couple of weeks to the edits that administrators make to pages. Your writing must, at least, make sense when read. This is unacceptable. It has punctuation mistakes, grammar mistakes and simply doesn't make sense. As an administrator, you should be writing to a level. All of that is made up, but it's just to demonstrate what I expect from you. It's not too simple, and it's not too advanced. It's perfect for our target audience. |-|Final= To sum up, here are the new rules which haven't really been mentioned before... 1. Make sure people agree with the changes you make to the Wiki, such as the colour scheme. 2. This is an English and Japanese wiki on about a video game - thus you SHOULD write in English and MAY write in Japanese. 3. Accuracy is the key from administrators. Spelling, punctuation and grammar (SPaG) is generally, in my opinion, reasonably poor at the moment. Let's get this Wiki to the level that the creator deserves - he is a clever lad and so are we!